Kai's Evil Clone
by BlackWolfOfTheTurks
Summary: After BEGA's defeat, Kai finds himself kidnapped and a new evil Kai takes his place. But will Tyson and the others notice? And what about the real Kai?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The night was dark, possibly foreshadowing bad things to come. The only light came from a solitary lamp illuminating the office where Boris stood facing the window. How could Kai have gotten away with it again? How could he have succeeded in stripping down BEGA and leaving him with nothing?

That boy is too much of a failure, he thought angrily, I'll have to see what I can do about him.

Just then, an evil thought came to him. It was simple really, if Kai absolutely denied to be in league with him, then why not create a Kai who would be more than willing?

Yes, an evil clone of the disgraceful Kai, modelled perfectly to do his bidding. One who would conform with his evil plans without argument. Although he would be a mere robotic clone he would look so perfectly like Kai that no one would be able to realise that it wasn't the real one. And after all, he didn't really require a human, all he needed was someone to carry out his chaotic plans for him.

But for this he needed Kai...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai was lying awake in bed. The whole epic showdown of BEGA's downfall was finally over, the outcome being in their favour. But unlike the rest of his team, Kai was concerned. He knew Boris well and knew that their victory would only make him angry. Would he try to plot against them again? Or would he just give up?

As these unsettling thoughts raced through Kai's mind, holding sleep at bay, he couldn't help but worry for his own safety. Surely he wouldn't try to go after Kai for revenge, would he?

He turned over in his bed to face the window who's pane was glossy from the moonlight which bathed it, and which streamed inside the room, shedding its white light on the beautiful boy who lay there. Why couldn't he just live in peace for once in his accursed life? Why did this evil man have to ruin his life every step of the way, from the moment he was born?

The blue paint that stained his face glowed like sapphires in the moonlight. They were a reminder of the rebellion he had sought to fight against all those who had destroyed his life, when he had formed his own team of delinquents, before meeting Tyson and the others who were now his friends.

And what of his parents? Where were they? Ever since he had been kidnapped by Boris on his way home and taken to the abbey, he had never seen or heard of them again. This hurt him unbearably, didn't they care about him? Why hadn't they tried to look for him when he had been taken from them? Why?

Realising that lying there waiting for the unapproaching sleep would only worsen his continuous thoughts, he got up from bed, dressed and went down the stairs. He was going for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai's only company was his slate grey shadow, following him with every step he took, mimicking his every move.

This feels better, he thought, at least I'm not stuck thinking about all that now.

While he was walking he paused for a moment to retrieve his beautiful blue beyblade from his trouser pocket. As he gazed at it, in particular at the central bit displaying the graceful red phoenix, he felt a certain comforting warmth within him. This was his most personal companion, and the only one who knew his sorrow as well as he did. Yes, his friends were always there to support him, but Dranzer was a part of him, and she knew all about him.

Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from behind him. But when he looked around he saw no one. However, he still felt as though he was being closely watched.

Unsettled, he pocketed his beyblade and continued on his way. Perhaps it was just a stray cat or something.

But his hopes proved wrong when two men suddenly jumped on him. One of them twisted his arms roughly behind his back with brute force while the other wound a thick black cloth around his mouth, gagging his attempted screams.

The man holding him pushed him down on the ground and began binding his wrists together with rope whilst the other man tied his ankles.

When he was securely tied up and completely helpless, they carried him to a black car and threw him in the trunk.

No one heard his muffled shouts, no one saw him being taken away in the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll start trying to write longer chapters too! ^^ Hope you like the rest of the story! Many more chapters to come and lots more action!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai twisted in the small trunk of the black car, trying to shift into a slightly more comfortable position. He felt afraid, partly because he knew who had ordered these men to kidnap him, and partly because he didn't know what Boris had in store for him. But there was no doubt that it wasn't something good.

After what felt like half an hour, the car came to a halt and he heard the sound of the car doors opening and closing. A moment later the door of the trunk was opened and one of the men grabbed him and roughly hauled him onto his shoulder. The building before them was tall, dark and sinister looking. The black colour of the building, the black colour of the starless night sky and the black suits of the men all made Kai feel as though he was in a very dark and evil place.

He wasn't wrong.

Boris was waiting in his dimly lit office when the door was opened and the two men and their prisoner appeared.

"We've brought him for you, sir," said the man holding Kai.

"Good. I'll pay you later. Drop him here and leave," said Boris.

"Mmmph!" Kai grunted as the man savagely threw him down hard on his knees.

When they left, Boris waited a couple of moments before approaching Kai. He did this on purpose to let the fear sink into him. Then he turned and went to stand infront of Kai, grabbing his chin and lifting up his face to force him to look at him.

"So Kai, you must be wondering what I'm going to do with you, isn't that right?" he said tauntingly.

Kai glared at him and tried to turn his head away, but Boris's grip was hard as steel.

"The truth is, you didn't turn out the way I expected. I hoped you would help me in my plans to take over the world, but no. You had to join those pathetic losers you call friends, didn't you. Well no matter, after all, my hatred for you knows no boundaries," and with that he punched Kai so hard that the cloth gagging him slipped down, and blood trickled from his split lip.

Kai said nothing but looked down, a dull look of secret fear in his violet eyes. Boris began pacing around him, watching his stillness and relishing it.

"You know Kai, you might have turned out to be a failure, but that doesn't mean that I can't make another use of you," he said.

"Whatever you want me to do, I won't do it. No matter how much you try to force me, I'll never do anything to please you," said Kai.

"Oh don't worry, I already know that. Which is why I'm going to create your evil twin," said Boris, smirking at Kai.

Kai's head snapped up at this, and he had to look around at Boris.

"What? What do you mean by that?" he demanded.

"Simple," said Boris :" I'll gather data from you and use it to make a robotic clone who'll look exactly like you. Your pathetic friends won't be able to tell the difference, and evil Kai won't argue the way you do! He'll do everything I tell him to, and you will watch while I take over everything you ever valued!"

"You can't do that! I'm the only Kai there ever will be, and no one will take my place! NO ONE!" Kai shouted angrily, struggling against his bonds, but they were so tight that they almost cut into his skin.

"Ha ha ha, and what can you do about it little Kai? You are not fit to be Kai Hiwatari! And don't worry, I won't kill you, no, instead I'll keep you around to watch all your dreams crumble around you into nothing!" said Boris, gloating over his evil plans.

Kai growled angrily, glaring viciously at Boris. What he hated about all this was that he was completely helpless, and that he couldn't stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again everyone! Here's another chapter for all you eager readers, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The following morning, Tyson, Max and Ray got together near Tyson's house. The sun was scorching hot and the sky was completely clear of any intruding clouds. But this beautiful morning did nothing to comfort the worrisome thoughts plaguing the Bladebreakers' minds.

"Man, you'd think he'd at least tell us why he wasn't coming," Tyson began to moan.

"Maybe he just didn't feel like it," said Ray, although he himself wasn't convinced of this.

"You don't think...something happened...do you?" asked Max.

"Naaah, what do you want to have happened? He's just being his usual sour self and decided not to turn up," said Tyson in an annoyed tone.

"I don't really agree with you Tyson," said Ray.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Tyson curiously.

"Well, it's just that, he always gives us a reason for not turning up. Maybe Max is right," Ray reasoned.

"Aw come on man, I'm just not buying it," said Tyson.

"Look, perhaps we're getting a bit too ahead of ourselves here. Why don't we start practicing and give him some time. If he doesn't turn up by the afternoon we'll call him, if not by the end of the day...well," said Max.

"Then, we panic. Sound good?" said Tyson.

"If you wanna put it that way," said Ray.

Meanwhile...

Kai woke up stiff and rather in pain. He had been dragged to a cell and locked inside. Because he had been left lying on the floor with his wrists tied behind his back, he hadn't really had a comfortable night.

He wondered what his friends were thinking about not showing up. Perhaps, he thought, they're thinking what a jerk I am.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he was concerned about them. Would Boris try to hurt them too? After all, he did mention that Evil Kai would be sent to them first, and that they wouldn't know the difference. Pity it would make them hate him...

Suddenly he heard the sound of a key turning and the lock clicking. The metal door was opened roughly, the harsh brightness of the light entering suddenly inside the pitch black cell made Kai wince.

Two men appeared and they grabbed the collar of his shirt and began dragging him out. Kai didn't protest, or even utter a sound for that matter. He knew it would make no difference, knew it was no use.

After all, his destiny was inevitable.

And...who said it hadn't been from the moment he had been born?


	6. Chapter 6

Well well, I gotta say I'm very impressed at how much you all like my story! Don't worry, Evil Kai is on his way...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai's kidnappers dragged him through the entire corridor until they arrived infront of a white door. One of them entered the code in the set of numbers beside it, and the door slid open to let them pass. As they went in, the man holding Kai roughly kicked him aside, and Kai slowly stood up with all the effort he could muster since he was unable to use his hands. Boris approached him, an evil look in his cold eyes.

"Finally. I've been waiting for this," he said. Then he snapped his fingers at the scientists behind him, signalling for them to begin. Immediately, they advanced towards Kai, grabbed him and pushed him forward. They led him towards a white table, untied his wrists and pushed him down on it. When they had strapped him down with belts in a spreadeagled position, they activated a huge scanner above him. It took a good ten minutes before they were ready, scanning his body continuously and loading up data on a huge computer screen. When they were finished, they unstrapped him and led him towards two large cylindrical tanks. Two of the men pushed him inside and locked his hands and feet into metal locks which closed around them, making escape impossible and leaving him completely vulnerable.

"Hey, what are you gonna do to me now?" he asked.

"This is the final stage," said Boris: "That tank will be filled with liquid which will gather all of your inner body's data and combine it with the other data we collected earlier to create the new Kai. While inside, your senses will be temporarily cut off and most of your energy will be sucked out. By the time we're done, you'll be lucky to have an ounce of strength left."

"What? No! You can't do that to me! Let me g-mmmph!" he was cut off as they forced a mask onto his mouth and nose and sealed the door.

Kai began to panic, he was completely helpless, and fear exploded within him as the tank began filling up with clear green liquid. He writhed and struggled but to no avail, because as soon as the liquid engulfed him, he felt himself falling into unconsciousness. His vision began to blur, and he felt as though he was falling, falling into a black abyss...


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Night had fallen, and Kai had not returned. Tyson, Max and Ray were starting to allow their worries to take over.

"Man, I guess you were right Max. I'm starting to think that something really did happen to Kai," said Tyson.

"Yeah. But, what do you think happened to him?" asked Max.

"Perhaps..." said Ray, more to himself than to the others.

Tyson and Max turned round to look at him.

"Perhaps what?" asked Tyson.

"Perhaps someone took him," said Ray quietly.

"W-what? You seriously think that?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah. I do," said Ray, and the tone in his voice suggested that he knew he was correct.

"Why do you think that?" asked Max.

"Well, you see, Kai isn't one to just up and leave us without an explanation. I know he would never do that," said Ray.

"Well, yeah okay. But, how do you suppose he would get kidnapped then?" asked Tyson.

"Well, you know. After we managed to defeat Boris, he might have wanted revenge. Wether on us or on Kai in particular, I'm suspecting that he's the one behind Kai's disappearance."

"Hm, you know, you might just be right," said Tyson slowly.

"We have to find him," said Max.

"Yeah, good idea. If we actually knew where to look," said Ray.

"He's right. The BEGA building was torn down. Where do you suppose they could be?" asked Tyson.

"Somewhere where we'd never think to look no doubt," said Ray.

Kai felt as though he was dreaming. Only it felt a bit different, as though he was really there. He was gazing at the back of two adults, a woman and a man. The man had short black hair and the woman had shoulder-length chestnut hair, and both were dressed as though in business uniforms. He felt a certain familiarity at these two people, he felt as though he knew them from somewhere. But...from where?

He moved forward slowly, longing to call out to them, but he was afraid that if he did, they might go away.

Finally, he plucked up the courage:

"M-mum?...D-dad?"

They stopped in their tracks, and Kai held his breath. Slowly, they turned around.

It was them, definitely them.

"Mum! Dad!" Kai called out excitedly, starting to run forward. He was desperate to reach them, desperate. But they were fading away, dissolving into mist.

"Mum! Dad! Wait! Please, don't go!" he begged, stretching out his arm to try and grab them. But his hand only closed around the thin mist that remained...

The liquid drained away and the door of the tank was opened. Kai felt himself waking up, felt the locks being opened and releasing his hands and feet. He fell weakly down on the cold floor, and felt tears streaming down his sodden cheeks.

He had been so close to them...how he wished he could be with them again...

"So, you're the 'real' Kai, aren't you?" said a familiar voice.

Kai weakly lifted up his head, to stare at himself.


	8. Chapter 8

And so Evil Kai finally appears! Just so you all know, Evil Kai is a robotic clone just like Zeo was a robotic clone of the real dead Zeo in V-force.

Well, enjoy! Oh, and please forgive me if my chapters may be slightly shorter than you all expect. But believe me, I am trying my best to make them longer and I promise I'll keep trying. (So that a certain someone will have enough time to eat chocolate and ice-cream ^^ hehe :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai stared weakly at himself, or more specifically, at the clone of himself. He looked exactly like him, it was like gazing into a mirror. There was only one difference, this Kai's eyes had an unmistakeable evil look inside them. And hatred, they glowed with such hatred!

"Pathetic. You're Kai? Huh, good thing I'm here to take your place," he said, aiming a kick at Kai.

"Such weakness, where's your strength, huh Kai?" he mocked him.

"Ugh...you're o-only s-strong because...you t-took my energy..." Kai rasped weakly.

Evil Kai burst out laughing, a long, echoing, evil laugh. Kai could do nothing but stare at this cruel-hearted impostor.

"Perfect isn't he?" said Boris, approaching them.

"Tch...He's a mere robot..." said Kai.

Suddenly, with surprising strength, Evil Kai punched him brutally in his gut, knocking the air out of Kai, forcing him to cough and splutter in pain. A trickle of red blood made its way down Kai's chin.

"You dare repeat that, bastard? Huh? You DARE?" he raged, grabbing a fistful of Kai's blue hair and pulling it so hard he made Kai cry out.

"Aaargh! L-leave me a-alone!" Kai rasped, barely able to breath.

Evil Kai backhanded him across the face with such force that he whipped his head back. He was about to strike again on the now red cheek but- "That's enough Kai. Save it for later. Don't worry, we'll let you at him, but not now. We don't want you killing him yet and end all his suffering so soon now, do we?" said Boris.

Evil Kai backed away from the battered Kai, throwing him away roughly as he did so. He stood up, never breaking his loathsome stare which was fixed on Kai's suffering body.

"Fine. But when you let me at him, I promise, I won't hold back!" he said.

"I don't want you to. Now then, please remain here until I speak with you. You two take that loser back to his cell," said Boris, addressing two men who were standing nearest to Kai.

They moved forward, grabbed a firm hold on each of Kai's arms and pulled him away.

No one saw the tears of pain sliding down Kai's cheeks...


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai was shoved roughly into his cell, bound tightly in thick ropes, gagged with a thick red cloth, pushed down on the hard wooden bench in his cell and locked inside. When he heard their footsteps moving away from the door, he lifted up his bound legs and managed to lie down on the hard bench. He felt extremely weak, and his body ached all over, especially where Evil Kai had struck him.

He hoped desperately that this impostor wouldn't cause too much trouble, hoped that the Bladebreakers would somehow be able to tell that it wasn't him. He hoped he wouldn't hurt them.

But then, they may not be able to tell the difference. Perhaps they would think he had betrayed them. After all, his outward appearance was always cold and secretive. He wished that they knew just how much they really meant to him...

But that was not the only thing plaguing his tortured mind. His parents, where were they? He needed them here, with him...How he wished he could be with them again...

Hours later, when he had long been asleep, he was woken up abruptly by the harsh sound of approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at the door. The lock turned sharply and the door creaked open. The dark silhouette of Evil Kai stood menacingly in the doorway.

Kai felt fear creeping up his spine. He was back, to hurt him.

"Aawww, poor Kai's all tied up and helpless," he said in a mocking tone.

Kai glared hatefully at him, careful not to show his fear.

"What's the matter, don't like me do you?" said Evil Kai.

Still Kai didn't move, watching only the fast-approaching impostor.

Evil Kai reached out and ran his fingers down Kai's face, and immediately felt the dried tears.

"What? Surely you haven't been crying, have you?" he said in a low voice.

Kai wished he could speak, but to his annoyance he could merely withstand the mockery.

"Aaww, whatever for, huh? Oh wait, I know. It's because of your parents, isn't it?"

Kai was shocked. How on earth had he found that out?

"Wondering how I know? Boris told me all about you when you were dragged back here. Now I can torment you as much as I want. And believe me, I'm pretty good at it," said Evil Kai.

Suddenly, he reached out and pushed down the gag from Kai's mouth.

Kai glared at him, not wanting to even speak to him. And yet there was so much he wanted to say.

"Your parents left you all alone, they couldn't care less about you. They didn't even miss you," said Evil Kai.

"Yeah, like you know a thing," growled Kai.

"Oh and you know more huh? Wanna know what I know Kai?" said Evil Kai.

Kai didn't answer, he was sure he'd say it anyway, whatever it was.

"Your nasty, stupid, good-for-nothing parents...are dead," he said.

Kai's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure he had heard right. Dead? His parents? No, it couldn't be...

"You, you're lying," said Kai, his voice choked with tears.

"Am I? Hahaha," Evil Kai uttered a low laugh, delighting in Kai's pain.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kai suddenly bellowed, his face livid with anger.

"Hey now, no need to shout at me like that, hehehehe. After all, you barely had time to enjoy them," said Evil Kai.

"Only because that sick, evil, bastard took me away from them! But that's it, this is the end of the line! I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard!" Kai raged, angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hahahaha! Will you now? I'd like to see you try, you're so weak and pathetic you can barely even move!" laughed Evil Kai.

"Just leave, now. Go away," said Kai, anger and pain flooding his body.

"For now, I'll go. But be prepared, I'll be back to massacre you, loser," and with that, the merciless impostor turned and left the room, leaving Kai to scream in unbearable pain as sobs racked his body...

His only hope was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The air inside the damp, dark cell was starting to get cold. Kai's hysterical sobs had subsided, to be replaced with silent tears. He couldn't get over the shock of finding out that his parents were dead. How could anyone have such a cruel and unfeeling heart as to murder the parents of a little boy, depriving him from ever seeing them again? No, however he did it, he was really going to make the demon pay for his heartless actions, even if it was the last thing he ever did...

Not wanting to keep wallowing in this ocean of grief, he tried his best to sleep, but his pressing thoughts would not leave him at rest. Instead, they kept returning to remind him of the terrible loss, and he could do nothing to ignore it, however hard he tried.

Finally, he drifted off to sleep, and was fortunate enough to have a dreamless one. But in the late hours of the following morning, Boris returned.

"Kai wishes to see you," he said.

Kai, thought Kai angrily, he'll never be me. Never.

He was marched off to a large, brightly lit room where Evil Kai was waiting. He didn't look to see Kai enter. He merely remained gazing out of the large window which overlooked the city. It was only when he heard the door closing and the lock turning that he finally turned to look at his prey.

"You know, I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure how to greet you," he said: "I would say Good Morning but, it's not gonna be a good one for you."

"What do you want from me?" Kai asked angrily.

"Oh nothing. Just to have a little fight, see who's the best. Yeah, I know, I hardly need to since it's pretty clear that I'm way better than you but still, I'd like to take you on," said Evil Kai.

"Well I'm not gonna decline," said Kai, glaring all the while at his unwanted clone.

"So tell me Kai, how does it feel to be a nobody?" asked Evil Kai with a smirk.

"Huh?" said Kai.

"Well I'm Kai now, which makes you a nobody. Ha ha ha! You don't even have you loser parents around to make you feel-"

But he couldn't say another word because Kai suddenly flung himself at him and aimed a harsh punch into the evil impostor's face.

Evil Kai staggered, and whipped around to glare dangerously at Kai. He shot at Kai and began fighting with inhuman speed and superhuman strength, which Kai could only half manage to block. But Kai wasn't short of fighting techniques himself. He did not only practice Beyblading, he also trained hard in the area of hand-to-hand combat, and was quite skilled. Infact, in his battle with Garland during the time BEGA had still been standing, he had succeeded in impressing Garland himself with a splendid show of blocks and punches.

And his skills came quite in handy now. Because Evil Kai was not going to hold anything back. He struck Kai with the forceful intention of injuring him, or even, to literally massacre him.

The two were engaged in serious combat before Evil Kai struck Kai hard on the head, making Kai dizzy. Taking the opportunity, Evil Kai punched Kai hard in his gut and then squarely in his face. Kai fell back and hung down his head, blood gushing out of his broken lips, colouring them red. Evil Kai leered at him, enjoying his apparent weakness.

"My my, you sure are good for nothing, aren't you? I don't even feel the slightest bit tired and there you are already shattered! Ha!" Evil Kai laughed with satisfaction.

But then-

"Who's tired out?"

Evil Kai stopped laughing and stared angrily at Kai, who was standing upright, his eyes hidden by the black shadow that his thick bangs cast over his eyes, a confident grin on his face.

"You really think this (he pointed at his bleeding lip) is going to stop me? Do you have any idea what I've been through...all my LIFE?" and with that Kai dashed towards Evil Kai and hit him wherever he could reach. He received a good blow in the nose which gave him a nasty nosebleed, but he showed this fake beast who the real Kai was around here!

That is until Evil Kai showed his true colours...


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Evil Kai's eyes flashed a bright red and seemed to burn with a raging fire. Before Kai's eyes he seemed to disappear, when infact he had moved so fast he could barely be seen. He was behind Kai in a flash and immediately grabbed him from behind. No matter how much Kai struggled against him, he was obviously powerless against such a strong opponent.

"Who's the toughest now, HUH?" Evil Kai raged, pressing his arm against Kai's neck so hard that he couldn't breathe. The more he felt Kai gasp for air the harder he pushed against his windpipe, as though determined even to break it!

"DIE KAI! DIE!" he bellowed, making Kai writhe in pain as he lost his breath almost completely. He couldn't even gasp now, and his face was turning blue with the hard pressure.

Suddenly, he felt Evil Kai being flung off him as fast as he had been grabbed, and he crashed down to the floor, pulling in sharp breaths of air, desperate to breathe. Amidst the overwhelming dizziness, he heard a man's voice shouting:

"YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM?"

Kai lifted up a weak hand to massage his aching neck, and wondered who it was who had intervened. Before he could turn to look, the man himself approached Kai and hoisted him up roughly.

"Leave now. I'll take him back to his cell," he said to Evil Kai, who glared nastily at him.

The man pushed Kai out of the room and down the corridor, but they turned the corner, his grip on Kai relaxed significantly and became almost gentle. Kai wondered why this was, but chose to remain silent.

When they entered Kai's cell, Kai got the biggest surprise so far.

The man embraced him in a fierce hug.

"Kai, oh Kai," he said, his voice choked with tears.

Kai didn't know what to say. What was up with this guy? Why was he crying for him? So someone actually cared then?

But he got his answer when the man took off his uniform's concealing hat and Kai could see his face.

He was looking into the eyes of his father.


	12. Chapter 12

First of all thanks SO much for all the reviews and for all your interest! I'm very very pleased! ^^ So, Kai's father is Susumu Hiwatari and I've chosen to call his mother Esme Hiwatari.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai gazed into the kind, tearful eyes of his father, choked with emotion and baffled with shock. This couldn't be real, it was too good to be true...His parents were dead, Evil Kai had said so, unless...unless he had been lying!

"D-dad? I-is it r-really you?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai, it's me," his father replied.

"Dad...Dad!" Kai flung himself onto his father, hugging him fiercely. Susumu embraced him and held him close, stroking Kai's soft blue hair gently. Both of them were desperate to be as close to eachother as possible, and both were crying.

"I missed you so much! I thought...I thought you were dead! And mum, what about mum? Where is she? Is she alright?" Kai immediately asked.

"Yes, Esme's fine, don't worry. I'll tell you everything," said Susumu.

When they had calmed down and were seated on the wooden bench, Susumu began telling Kai the whole story:

"You probably wondered why your mother and I never came to rescue you when Boris first kidnapped you. You see, Boris was after our industry, 'Hiwatari Industries', and he wanted it badly. When I refused to let him have it, he said he would get his revenge, but he didn't say how. I was worried, wondering day and night what he could possibly do. I didn't want to worry Esme so I told her nothing. One day you disappeared and it was then that I told Esme about what he had said. We looked everywhere for him but we couldn't find him anywhere. It seemed that we had lost you for good. But then, one day he phoned us, and I begged him to give you back, said I'll give him the entire industry if it meant letting you go. But instead he threatened us, told us that if we ever said a word to anyone about your disappearance, he would kill you, and I knew he would do it. So we had no choice but to give up the search. Years later, we found out that he was in Russia. We went there, but as soon as he found out, he went back to Japan. Only we found out that he hadn't taken you with him, now we had no idea where you could be."

"It was the time that I had destroyed the abbey with Black Dranzer. He tortured me and threw me out, I also had nowhere to go," said Kai.

"How had you survived and came back to Japan?" asked Susumu.

"I bladed on the streets and earned money from my victories. After five months, I had enough to fly back to Japan. It was hard, but I've never been one to back down," Kai explained.

"Do you know where we are, where this place is?" Susumu asked.

"No," Kai answered.

"It's the old building place of our industries. He knew no one would find you here, but I knew where he was. I had never given up looking for you Kai. You're our only son and we love you more than you could ever imagine. We always have," said Susumu, placing his arm around Kai's shoulders and hugging him close.

"I love you too dad, you and mum, I love you both. I was so scared, they told me you had died," said Kai.

"Those bastards, they lied to make you give up hope. As if I'll die before I can save you. As soon as we made sure they were residing here, Esme and I began plotting how to catch them. I told her I would sneak in in disguise and try to find you. Esme wanted to come, but since there are no women here she could easily be found out. So instead she stayed at home and is working with the police to arrest them," Susumu explained.

"We will get out of here, but Evil Kai is dangerous, he'll stop at nothing to help Boris achieve his plans," said Kai.

"Yeah, we'll have to see about him. In the meantime, I think I had better go. If they find me here we'll be in big trouble. But listen, I'll be wearing this ring so you'll know it's me," said Susumu, showing Kai a silver ring encrusted with a blue sapphire.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks dad, I love you," said Kai.

They embraced for one last time before Susumu left.

And now, Kai felt that he finally had hope.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"You sent for me?" asked Evil Kai as he entered Boris's dimly lit office.

"Yes Kai. It is time for you to begin carrying out your deeds," said Boris.

"What should I do first?" asked Evil Kai.

"Here's my plan. My first two attempts at taking over the world of Beyblading have failed, all because the pesky team of Bladebreakers of which the old Kai was team leader. They have been interfering with my plans from the moment I met them, and it's time I put a stop to them. We've already got Kai, but even without their leader they are still unstoppable. I need you to go to them and pretend that you have returned, but make it clear that you don't want to be friends with them. Your mission is to do everything in your power to break up their friendship, destroy it, separate the Bladebreakers once and for all!" said Boris.

"Consider it done. Anything else?" asked Evil Kai.

"Yes. While at it, make sure that you bring me their beyblades, with their bitbeasts! In doing this they will be rid of their only weapon and I will be able to dominate the world with their bitbeasts," Boris explained.

"What about that loser? You still haven't taken his Dranzer and given to me yet," Evil Kai said, making it clear that he meant business.

"Ah, but I will be giving you a blade which is far more powerful than that pathetic excuse could ever hope to be!" said Boris.

"Oh really? I want it now," said Evil Kai.

"Of course. Follow me," said Boris, and together they left the office and began walking up the corridor.

He's a rather arrogant boy but he knows what he's doing, and at the end of the day, that is his real use, thought Boris as they approached their destination.

Besides, he continued to think as he opened the huge black door, arrogance means more efficient work.

The room was lit with a dull green light that gave off a feeling of lingering evil. A silent presence seemed to watch their every move as though ready to attack without mercy should they cross the line of her expectancy.

In the very centre of the room was the presence herself, the beyblade they were searching for.

"Behold Kai, the Queen of Darkness herself, in all her evil glory, I give to you, Black Dranzer," said Boris.

As Evil Kai's eyes fell on the bit in the centre of the black blade, its gleam became reflected immediately in his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was made by the Russian monk Rasputin, and it is one of the most powerful bitbeasts in existence. Her power by far surpasses that of the Bladebreakers' bitbeasts. They bow before her and are more than inferior. She is the ruler of all evil, that is what makes her so strong. Your predecessor had attempted to use it when he was just a young boy, and in doing so he destroyed the entire abbey we had been residing in. I had punished him severely for it, his trauma had caused him to forget what had happened. But his memory returned when he found it again three years ago. I had thought he would turn out well, but his teammates interfered and he threw it back in my face and crushed my plans. I am hoping that you will turn out to different," said Boris.

"You can count on me. I will take this dark queen as my own and crush those pathetic Bladebreakers. I'll be the one doing the blade breaking," said Evil Kai.

And with that he set his hand upon the blade and his eyes shown red.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was a beautiful morning that followed the previous night. The sky held up the shining sun and allowed not a single cloud to obscure it. Unfortunately, this was marred by the Bladebreakers's undesired thoughts. Why had Kai not returned yet? They were getting extremely worried and nothing would make them feel better.

"Damn it, it's been a week, where the heck is Kai?" moaned Tyson.

"Or rather where have they taken him?" said Ray.

"Calm down guys, everything'll be fine. He'll come back. But standing around here worrying won't get us anywhere will it?" said Max.

Tyson wanted to say something but held his tongue, he could tell from the sadness in Max's crystal blue eyes that he was as depressed by Kai's mysterious disappearance as they were.

"Uh, hey you guys, listen," said Tyson gently: "Sure, Kai may be our team leader, but we gotta train if we want to get him out of, well, wherever he is."

"You're right, come on, fight me Tyson," said Ray, bringing out his silver blade.

"You got it pal," said Tyson.

The two of them got in position around the Bey dish in Tyson's backyard. Tyson readied his pristine white beyblade, ready to launch it.

Hang on Kai, wherever you are, we'll find you. Don't worry, thought Tyson.

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Max shouted as Tyson and Ray launched their beyblades.

It was then that they heard someone approaching.

"Hey you two, someone's coming!" said Max.

Ray and Tyson whipped around to see who the newcomer was.

Kai was standing there, hands in his pockets, his usual frown on his face.

They gasped, unable to believe their eyes.

"K-K-KAI!" Tyson yelled, forgetting all about his beyblade and rushing towards him.

"Stay back!" Kai suddenly yelled in a rough tone.

"W-wha?" asked Tyson, stopping in his tracks.

"I don't need any hug from you. Tch, loser," said Kai.

"Kai! W-what are you saying! We missed you!" said Tyson, utterly taken aback by his attitude.

"Yeah? Well I sure haven't missed you, or any of you jokers for that matter," said Kai.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What are you saying?" asked Ray.

"I'm saying that you all get on my nerves. You barely even come up to half my level! I was off training and taking a break from you three and believe me, it was heaven," said Kai.

"Oh yeah? Well you know something pal? We've been worried sick for a whole week because of you! We thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Tyson shouted angrily, starting to feel like strangling him.

"Tch, kidnapped. The hell do you think I am, huh? Some pushover like you?" said Kai.

"That's enough! We've heard enough out of you! If you think so poorly of us then beat it pal!" Ray shouted angrily.

"We're a team Kai! Don't do this to us! Haven't we always been friends?" said Max, the only one who still felt somewhat calm.

"Friends? Ugh! Puh-lease! Can't you tell when someone is using you? You seriously think I ever liked you? Huh?" Kai yelled.

Tyson suddenly shot forward, fists ready, but Kai was much faster. He brought out his fist in a flash and punched Tyson hard in the chin.

Tyson crumbled to the ground, twitching in pain. He felt as though something metallic had collided with his chin rather than a human bone.

"Tyson!" Max and Ray yelled in unision, rushing towards their friend.

"Pathetic. Is that all you got? You're even weaker than I thought," scorned Kai.

"Uuunnhhh," Tyson moaned, holding his chin in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Max quietly.

"Instead of acting like an idiot, how about actually training?" said Kai.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO TYSON! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE CAN TRAIN?" Ray bellowed.

"In battle injuries will occur. Not that you would know, training with the amateurs you mix with. I would know, and it's high time I started dealing with you seriously," said Kai.

"Guys...I...uugghh," groaned Tyson, wincing with pain.

"Damn it," said Ray, and added to himself: Something's not right. Kai was never like this to us. What the hell is up with him? And why is he telling us all this now? This doesn't make any sense.

"Get up," ordered Kai, glaring down at Tyson.

Ray felt like breaking his neck, but realised that Tyson was their priority at the moment. He took Tyson's arm, swung it round his shoulder and began helping him to stand. Max did the same and together, they helped him inside. Kai remained outside, savouring the feeling of ruthless authority.

Everything is gonna go juuuust fiiiine, he thought with satisfaction, an evil smile twitching his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"You okay now?" asked Ray.

"Uugghh, I dunno," said Tyson. He was sitting on the sofa, massaging his aching chin and utterly glad that Kai hadn't broken it. Why had he struck out at him like that?

"If I could, I'd tear him apart right now," said Ray angrily.

"Why is he doing this? How did he get so angry, so arrogant?" wondered Max.

"Hm, I wish I knew. I could never figure him out. Never. Always so damn silent and acting all cool and crap. Ugh, don't know why I ever even stuck with him in the first place," Tyson grumbled.

"Because he wasn't like that," Max reasoned: "He was always a guy you couldn't figure out, but this...he was never ever like this..."

"Wish I knew what was going through that warped mind of his," said Ray.

"Come on guys, I know he's being mean and stuff but-"

"-Max! Don't tell me you're actually gonna side with HIM?" Tyson interrupted angrily.

"I'm not siding with him!" Max protested.

"Yeah you are!" Tyson shouted.

"Guys hey-" began Ray, but they wouldn't listen.

"I'm just saying that he was never like this before!" Max said angrily.

"So what? SO WHAT? What do I care what he was like before? He's like this now! He hates us! He made it clear that he always had! Beasts like him don't deserve to be my friend!"

Tyson raged.

"GUYS STOP!" Ray shouted, stepping between them: "You're fighting for nothing! Kai hates us, end of story! We've got no choice but to kick him out!"

"Ray! How can you say that? Kai's always been with us, supporting us through good and bad times. He was always there for us and don't deny it! How can you just kick him out and forget about him like he never even existed?" asked Max.

"Damn you Max, one more word out of you and I'll, UGH!" Tyson growled, livid with anger, his face growing red with uncontrollable anger.

Outside, listening contentedly to the raging fight, Evil Kai grinned.

The Bladebreakers were already arguing.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That evening, after Max and Tyson had been reduced to giving eachother the silent treatment, Evil Kai had left in the midst of their hot argument and was currently informing Boris all about the chaos he had caused.

"They were already fighting, Ha! The fools, getting all angry with eachother, it was pathetic!" scorned Evil Kai.

"Excellent, excellent! That is exactly what I wanted to hear! So far so good, you are turning out precisely as I hoped you would. Now then, as a reward, how about I bring you the old Kai and you can rough him up as much as you want? Just don't kill him," said Boris.

"Really? Oh yeah! Bring out that loser! But hold it, I don't want to simply fight him, I want to torture him. I want to do that," said Evil Kai, making it clear he would settle for nothing else.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," said Boris.

"And don't gag him, I want to hear him scream in agony, Hehehe," said Evil Kai, his eyes glinting maliciously.

A few minutes later, Evil Kai was waiting in a darkly lit room full of torture methods. This was his favourite room, a place fit for his evil desires. A while later, he heard scuffling outside the door and Kai was thrown in, the door locked behind him. He had only his wrists handcuffed behind his back, nothing more restraining him so that Evil Kai could do with him whatever he wanted.

"It's been a while since I last played with you, hasn't it? Don't worry, this time it'll be waaaaay more fun," said Evil Kai.

"Ugh, no matter what you do to me, you can't bring me down. I've been through a lot of stuff and I survived. Face it, you'll be wasting your energy," said Kai, hoping to make him give up.

"Save your breath, you'll need it," said Evil Kai. He moved forward, grabbed Kai's arm in a tight, iron grip and pulled him over to a metal table. His grip was so tight that Kai felt as though he was trying to squeeze the life out of his arm. Evil Kai slammed Kai down on the table and with one easy squeeze, crushed his handcuffs open. He forced him into a spreadeagled position and closed the cold, steel bands around his wrists and ankles. Then he ripped of his shirt, tearing it off and throwing it on the floor. He moved over to a podium, with a lever. Setting his hand upon it, he grinned at Kai and revved it up. Instantly, harsh blue shock waves pulsated around Kai, making him feel as though he was being burnt. He tried hard not to scream, but it was impossible. He screamed loudly, unable to bear the harsh feeling of being electrically shocked. But Evil Kai cruelly heightened the level of electricity until Kai's screams became deafening and literally unbearable. Finally, Evil Kai shut the machine down and Kai slumped lifelessly on the table, his face expressionless. Wondering if he had shut him down as well, Evil Kai moved towards him and felt his pulse. It was still beating.

"Man, what a good-for-nothing loser. Why the hell does he have to be so damn useless? Ugh," he groaned, pulling open the restraints and dragging Kai off the table. He dropped him carelessly on the floor, deciding to leave him there until he woke up.

I'm gonna get pretty annoyed waiting, but it's no use continuing to hurt him when he's not even conscious, thought Evil Kai.

A quarter of an hour later, he heard Kai moaning softly and saw him twitching. He moved over to stand next to him and watched him opening his eyes painfully.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Evil Kai.

"Uuunnnhhh...d-d-da-ad..." Kai moaned.

"Aawww, no use calling for daddy, he can't help you where he is," said Evil Kai.

"Ple-ease...s-sto-op...ugh," Kai moaned.

"What's that? I thought you said that no matter what I do to you you'll be able to bear it, changed your mind already?" asked Evil Kai.

"Just...leave...me," said Kai.

"UGH! Quit complaining!" Evil Kai shouted, kicking Kai in his side.

"Get up, now," he ordered.

Kai weakly tried to hoist himself up, but it was way beyond his strength.

"Give me a...moment...please," Kai begged.

"GET UP!" Evil Kai raged, grabbing a handful of Kai's hair and pulling him up roughly.

"Oow! Stop pulling!" Kai protested, but Evil Kai dragged him harshly over to a pole. He slammed Kai against it and bound his wrists in a twisted position behind his back to increase his pain. Kai turned to look at the evil impostor, and noticed that his eyes had turned red, an evil, glowing red.

When he's at the height of evil, his eyes become red. It happened last time when he was strangling me. I saw it for a split second before he had grabbed me and thought I had imagined it, but, I guess it was there after all, thought Kai.

Evil Kai unhooked a large horsewhip from the wall and moved in close to Kai. He raised it up and brought it down cracking on Kai's head. A bright red gash appeared there and blood trickled from it. Kai squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Suddenly, Evil Kai lost control and began smacking the whip on every part of Kai he could find, making Kai scream loudly.

"STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Kai screamed as blood spurted from his vulnerable flesh.

But Evil Kai laughed, a loud, echoing, evil laugh.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man appeared there. He dashed in and flung himself on Evil Kai, punching and kicking him gruellingly. Evil Kai was rather shocked and wondered why he was fighting him. But Kai knew who he was, knew it was his father.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Susumu raged, his face red with a piercing anger.

"Back off! What do you care what I do to that loser?" Evil Kai asked amidst his punches.

"What's going on in here?" a voice ordered angrily.

Susumu and Evil Kai turned around, and saw Boris standing in the doorway.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"What's going on in here?" Boris demanded angrily.

"This man attacked me! He told me not to hurt this loser!" Evil Kai said, frustrated at the interference.

"He was attacking Kai with so much brutality that he could have killed him! You want him alive don't you?" said Susumu, trying his best to look as though he merely wanted to please Boris. His spurt of uncontrollable rage at seeing his son being tortured, no, butchered by this beastly impostor had made him lose control.

"It's true that I want him alive, but never attack Kai again or you will be severely punished, is that understood?" said Boris.

"Yes sir. I only wanted to please you sir. Allow me to take him to his cell," Susumu suggested, hoping that he would let him.

"Very well. I think we've hurt him enough for today," said Boris.

"Damn it! I was having fun watching him hurt! Why the hell did you have to stop me?" Evil Kai raged.

"You may resume tomorrow, but if you overdo it he could die, and I need him to suffer! Don't forget that he is a mere human and that his heart could easily give out. He does not have your incredible strength you know," said Boris.

"Ugh, fine," Evil Kai grumbled.

"May I take him now, sir?" asked Susumu.

"Yes, take him away," said Boris.

Susumu quickly untied Kai's wrists and pretended to be rough until he got him out of the room. When he did and they were both out of sight and earshot, Susumu pressed Kai close to his side and supported his injured body. Kai was very quiet, and he slumped weakly onto his father for support. When they arrived at his cell, Susumu closed the door, took off his hat and helped Kai lie down on the bench.

"Kai...Kai, please, tell me you're alright," Susumu begged, tears running down his cheeks at the unbearable sight of his injured son.

"Unnh...it...hurts..." Kai murmured, wincing in pain.

Susumu took out a white cloth and dabbed gently at his wounds, trying to stem the bloodflow. Kai gasped every time he felt his wounds sting as the cloth touched them, but tried to bear it as much as possible. After Susumu managed to clean him up a bit, he sat down on the bench and held Kai's head in his lap, caressing him and telling him that everything would be fine, that he would get him out and encouraged him not to give up. Kai was silently crying, both because of the physical and emotional pain.

"I can't...take any...more of this..." he said.

"I know Kai, but please, hang on a little longer, and, I'll even try to convince Boris to let them treat your wounds. I will, but I hope he won't catch me out," said Susumu.

"Stay with...me...a little...longer..." Kai begged him, not wanting to be left alone.

"Yeah, okay," said Susumu, and he held him close and comforted him, smoothing his hair and dabbing his wounds when they bled. Kai felt very feverish from the loss of blood, and he began shivering violently. Susumu got up and soaked his handkerchief with water from the tap in the corner and laid it on Kai's forehead to make him feel better. He wished he had something to cover him up with, but he had no blankets. However, he decided to take off the coat of his black uniform and cover him up with it, and placed his hat beneath Kai's head as a pillow. Soon, Kai was feeling much better, and went to sleep. Susumu accompanied him for a while longer, but then had to go for fear of being found out. He gently took his hat and coat and put them on, careful not to wake Kai, and after kissing him on the cheek, left the room quietly.

In his dreams, Kai was with his parents and friends again...


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Master Boris," Susumu called out to him, spotting him in the corridor.

"What is it?" Boris asked, turning round to face him.

"I'm afraid Kai is too weak and torturing him again could result in his death. If you want him alive, might I suggest that you allow him some medical care?" Susumu suggested, trying to keep his voice level.

Boris paused for a moment. Why was this man so interested in Kai? None of the other men spoke this way about him...

"May I ask what interests you so much in that boy?" asked Boris.

"Nothing sir. My only interest is for your benefit sir," Susumu said quickly, hoping he wouldn't be found out.

"None of the other men speak about Kai. Yet you on the other hand have interrupted the new Kai from hurting him twice already, and now you want me to let him have medical care?" Boris asked, highly suspicious.

"My apologies if I have not exceeded your expectations sir," said Susumu.

"Let me make this clear. It is true that I want Kai alive, but I see no reason to make him feel better. After all, the only reason that I want him alive is merely so that I can see him suffer. Is that understood?" said Boris.

"Yes sir," said Susumu reluctantly.

"Very well," said Boris, and began walking away.

Susumu had turned to leave, but Boris spoke again:

"Oh and one more thing. Don't ever speak to me about that old loser again," he said.

Susumu did not reply this time but walked on, cursing him beneath his breath. How he hated that man for everything had put his son through. He positively loathed him. Just looking at him made him sick, let alone having to be nice and call him 'sir'.

He went to his private quarters and closed the door, locking it. As he sat in his chair by the bed, he took out his cellphone and dialled his wife's number. After three rings, she answered.

"Esme, it's me," he said.

"Susumu! Is everything alright?" she asked quickly.

"Things aren't going as smoothly as I hoped. They were torturing Kai and I had to break in and stop them. Boris is getting really suspicious. He warned me not to speak about Kai again...said I shouldn't have such an interest in him," he said.

"Oh my, that's terrible...Poor Kai, I would do anything to see him again...I miss him so much. I think about him all the time, and about you, I'm really worried. I can't even sleep at night," she said, her voice full of sadness.

"I know sweetie, I know. I can't sleep either. I'm desperate to get him out but it's so hard, everyone's always on the look-out for any suspicious movement," Susumu explained: "How are things going with the police?"

"Not bad. We're trying our best to figure out a way to catch them before they notice. It's hard since the place is full of them, and we looked up as much information on Boris as we could. We found out that whenever he was aware that the police were after him, he would burn the place he was residing in down, with all the kidnapped children in it..." and with that, Esme's voice broke and she began sobbing.

Susumu tried to comfort her but he too was in shock, and he too was crying. Their worries were killing them, and they couldn't feel a shred of hope. The police along with Esme were trying their very best to keep their work as secret as possible, but they both knew that should Boris even suspect...

...they were all dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again a BIG thanks to all you readers who are fans of my story, I'm extremely pleased that you like it. Keep on reading 'cause you won't be disappointed! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Evil Kai approached Tyson's dojo, and immediately spotted the trio hanging out in the backyard. Tyson appeared to be glaring at Max and Ray appeared annoyed and rather frustrated.

Ha, looks like puppy-dog Max and loud-mouth Tyson are still not speaking to eachother...perfect, thought Evil Kai as he approached them.

Ray looked up as he heard his footsteps and immediately shot him a harsh glare:

"You," he snarled.

Tyson whipped around and the look on his face deepened to a murderous rage:

"What the hell are you doing here? Who said we wanted you here? Do you have ANY idea what trouble you've caused you rotten, beastly-"

"-Shut up," Evil Kai interrupted calmly.

"WHAT?" Tyson spat.

"You heard me, I said shut up. You're gonna start training right now...with Max," Evil Kai ordered sternly.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do!" Tyson thundered, livid with rage.

Evil Kai moved forward slowly and snatched the collar of Tyson's yellow shirt.

And elevated him from the ground with just one hand.

Ray and Max gaped, Tyson flailing his legs in mid-air, barely able to talk.

"You listen up loser, you're gonna do what I tell you to! Understand?" Evil Kai shouted.

"Ugh! Uh-L-let me d-dow-wn! Uhh," Tyson tried to say, gasping for air, but Evil Kai shook him violently:

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Evil Kai bellowed.

Tyson tried glancing down to protest, but was shocked by what he noticed.

Kai's eyes were a bright red, the colour of a raging fire.

"Stop it! Let him go Kai! Are you insane or what?" Ray shouted, panicking and the sight of Tyson's face turning blue.

"KAI STOP!" Max suddenly bellowed, and Evil Kai turned to look at him. Max looked ready to attack him, his face was adamant.

Evil Kai released Tyson's crinkled shirt, dropping the blader with a loud thud on the ground. He walked slowly towards Max, who braced himself and kept quiet, staring forward at his old friend, now a cruel traitor.

Evil Kai stopped and stood before him, a menacing look on his face. Finally, he spoke:

"Breaking out of our shell, are we...Maxie?"

Max snarled in frustration, he hated him right now, hated that this cold and unexplainable attitude of Kai's had made him fight with Tyson.

"Just please, stop hurting us," was all he could say.

Ray noticed that tears were forming in the blonde's crystal blue eyes.

Poor guy, he thought, he's hurting just as much as we are.

Tyson got up shakily, shooting daggers at Kai.

"Tyson, you and Max. Now," he said.

Tyson growled beneath his breath but advanced towards the Beydish. However, he couldn't get it out of his head...

Weren't Kai's eyes violet? Why were they now red? Eyes couldn't change colour...

He and Max approached and readied their beyblades. Suddenly they shot them off, Dragoon and Draciel landing in the rust-coloured dish, circling eachother and attacking.

"Show no mercy! Both of you!" Evil Kai ordered.

"Go Draciel!" Max shouted.

"Attack Dragoon!" Tyson countered.

The battle continued for a minute, until Tyson's Dragoon overpowered Draciel, and the emerald beyblade flew out of the dish, landing with a soft thud near Max's foot.

Before he knew what had happened, Kai was onto him, snatched his Draciel and stood intimidatingly before him.

"You're disgustingly weak. You don't deserve to control this beyblade," Evil Kai said harshly.

"What?" Max was shocked.

Evil Kai began walking away, Draciel tight in his hand.

"Hey! Where are you going? Give him back!" Max started to run towards Kai, realising that he was taking Draciel away for good.

"Give him back his beyblade!" Tyson shouted, also running towards the evil impostor, Ray following suit.

Suddenly, so fast that they could barely register it, Max was on the ground before them, a large purple bruise on his cheek.

And Kai...was already gone.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Evil Kai dropped the green beyblade onto his master's desk, awaiting his praise.

"Where are the other two?" Boris asked.

"Fear not, these things must be done with stealth and many patience," Evil Kai answered.

Boris smiled and took Draciel, who's bit gleamed a sharp violet as though in protest.

"So far, you are doing well. Everything seems to be running smoothly," said Boris.

"Good. Oh, by the way, how's that idiot doing?" said Evil Kai.

"You mean the 'old' Kai? Well, last time you did give him quite a trashing. He isn't doing so well," said Boris.

"Critical condition?" asked Evil Kai in a bored tone.

"No, but in a very weak one. I'm afraid that for now I'll have to keep you from playing with him," said Boris.

"Ugh...damn," Evil Kai complained.

"Fear not. As soon as he can take more I'll let you toy with him again," said Boris.

"Whatever, but I hope he'll be okay soon. I don't like to be kept waiting," he groaned.

Meanwhile, Tyson, Max and Ray were in Tyson's living room. Max had cried his heart out, not just because Kai had confiscated Draciel, but also because of how he had treated them. The bruise on his cheek painfully reminded him of the betrayal that knifed at him.

"Hey, Max. Um...I'm sorry for, y'know, fighting with you and...well, everything," said Tyson in a low, apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it...it's not your fault," said Max in a broken voice.

"Guys, we have got to do something about him, and fast. This can't go on," said Ray.

"What can we do? He hates us, a lot...for no reason..." said Max exasperatedly, looking as though he was going to start crying again.

Tyson stood up and walked over to face the window, the black sky and the golden stars...

"Guys...there's something I should probably say," he said slowly.

Ray and Max turned to look at him, wondering what he was going to come up with.

"Guys, are you sure that's really Kai?"

Ray gasped and Max gaped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ray.

"I mean, I know this might sound strange...maybe even crazy...but what if he's an impostor...sent by someone...like..." Tyson could barely convince himself, but it seemed like the only explanation.

"Like...Boris," Ray finished his sentence for him.

"Guys...how can you explain that he looks exactly...perfectly...like Kai?" Max asked, starting to get highly curious.

"I don't really know how to answer that, but...his eyes..." said Tyson.

"What about his eyes?" asked Ray.

"Kai's eyes are violet...but this Kai...his eyes were red," said Tyson.

"What? You, you're kidding," said Ray.

"No, I saw it when he was holding me in midair, his eyes were bright red, it was definitely not a trick of the light," said Tyson.

"But...how could he...?" Max was as confused as they were.

"His strength, his speed..." Ray was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Are inhuman...like...like Zeo's were," said Tyson.

"N-no way!" Max exclaimed.

"You're not saying that..." Ray could barely believe all this.

"What if Boris kidnapped the real Kai and made a clone to look exactly like him?" said Tyson.

The three fell silent for a moment as the truth sank in.

"So, so then, Kai's innocent! He's still our friend!" Max said happily.

"Yeah, but, what've they done with him?" said Ray.

"Damn it...Kai..." Tyson closed his hand in a fist. He felt angry at having been cheated like this. And what were they trying to achieve by sending an evil clone of Kai to them? What did they want?

And Kai...where was Kai?


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai was lying on the stiff bench in his cell. His wounds stung painfully, but at least they were leaving him alone due to his injuries.

He missed his father, he wanted him to visit him again. Perhaps he would find a chance to slip in beside him later on in the day.

Dad...mum...Tyson...Max...Ray, he thought, savouring the bittersweet names in his head. How he wished he could escape, but if they were caught they were done for...all of them...

~~Flashback~~

Kai sat in his room in the abbey. He couldn't get it out of his head. The power, the way it shredded the other beyblades as though they were made of paper.

Such power...

He had to try it, he could contain his curiosity no longer.

Jumping down from his bed, he left his room quietly and made his way towards the training room. Before entering, he glimpsed around to make sure that no one was watching, then smashed the glass separating the large Beystadium from the training room and dropped lightly inside. He ran towards the massive launchers and almost instantly spotted the black beyblade. Excitedly he ran towards it, and reached up with his tiny hands to try and get it down. After a few twists, he succeeded, and gazed in awe at the shining black beyblade in the palms of his hands.

Black Dranzer...

Loading it inside his launcher, he ripped the cord...and then everything went out of control.

Before he knew it...half the place was in ruins...

The guards and the other children crowded around him, wondering what could have happened. Boris soon appeared, and spotted the evidence near Kai's feet.

"For causing this chaos...and with a beyblade you had no permission to use...you will be severely punished," Boris had said.

Three men had advanced on Kai and began dragging him by the wrists out of the room. Kai kicked and screamed, begging for mercy while the other children cowered. Kai had been dragged to a stony hall and chained to the wall. They had tortured him for hours, his blood-curling screams echoing through the evil prison. They whipped him, electrified him, launched beyblades spiked with talons to tear through his tender skin, beat him up, dug shurikens inside his back and wheeled them through his skin, until he fell unconscious.

That night he was thrown out, left to freeze in the frosty snow. But luckily he had been found before his life could leave him, and was taken to hospital. After 5 months of intensive care, Kai had left and lived off blading in the streets...

~~End Flashback~~

Now he stared up at the roof, a hopeless look on his beautiful face. He still wore the unwanted scars on his back and chest...

But those were not the only scars that had never left him...because his mind was the most scarred of all...


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

It was night, and the entire place was silent. Nobody was around, and this was the reason why Boris chose this moment to go and check on Kai. He went stealthily down the dark corridor, so dark it was like being sucked into a black abyss. But Boris liked the dark, he always had, because it meant that all of his actions were hidden.

He approached the door of the cell and was about to open it when he heard a sound, a continuous sound, emerging from within the room. He moved closer to the door and heard the hushed sound of voices.

Who on earth is in there? He thought.

Trying his best to make out the words, he stayed silent and listened attentively.

"Kai, I can't get you out yet, you must understand."

"But dad...I can't take it any longer. If I stay here a second longer i'll suffocate."

"I understand, I feel the same way...but now is not yet the time..."

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll discuss that some other time...if they catch me..."

"Yeah...I know..."

"I love you Kai...I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks dad...I love you too."

Suddenly, Boris heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly went to hide behind the corner, lest this person saw him. A moment later, the door creaked open and a man came out. Was it the same man who cared so much about Kai? It had to be. But the dark prevented him from seeing him better.

All he could see was the sapphire twinkle of a ring on his finger...

Susumu...so you've returned...thought Boris.

The following morning, the Bladebreakers were up and ready to confront this evil Kai. They waited impatiently in Tyson's backyard: Max sitting quietly on the steps to the dojo, Ray standing against the wooden pole and Tyson pacing around.

"Darn, where is he? He'd better show up!" Tyson grumbled in frustration.

"He will, give him a couple more minutes," said Ray.

"Yeah, he wants something from us. He won't stop coming until he gets it," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, I know you guys are right. It's just that I can't stand the thought of Kai suffering, imprisoned somewhere while these bastards take over!" said Tyson angrily.

"Yeah, I know," said Ray.

Finally, the sound of steady footsteps reached their eager ears, and the friends prepared themselves for one heck of a serious confrontation with the enemy.

Evil Kai stepped in casually, hands in his pockets, a frown on his glaring face.

Tyson, Max and Ray glared back and Max stood up.

"What the hell are you freaks starin' at?" asked Evil Kai with a nasty tone.

The three remained silent, retaining their cold, cutting glares, until Evil Kai got angry:

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you're staring for? If you don't wanna talk then that's fine for me. Get practicing, now."

Tyson stepped forward and dangerously said: "Where's our friend?"

"What friend?" asked Evil Kai.

"Kai, the REAL Kai, where is he? What've you done with him?"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"The hell are you blabbering about? Don't want to believe that I've changed? Well then get used to it punk and stop wasting my-"

"-WHERE'S KAI?" Tyson raged, interrupting Evil Kai.

"I'M KAI YOU IDIOT!" Evil Kai bellowed.

"Quit lying to us! It won't work!" Ray shouted angrily.

Suddenly, they all saw it. Evil Kai's eyes flashed a hot, burning red colour: a signal that he was about to unleash his full strength. Tyson and Ray immediately readied their launchers and took a cautious step back. Evil Kai snarled dangerously and advanced slowly towards them.

"If you're the real Kai, then explain how your eyes just flashed red," said Ray.

Evil Kai suddenly grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Oh...that's right...your dear Kai's eyes are violet, aren't they?" he said with a smirk.

"Tell us where Kai is! You better not have hurt him!" Ray said in a warning tone.

"Aaww, worried about your precious friend, huh? Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me," said Evil Kai.

"As if! Not in a million years pal!" said Tyson angrily.

"You'll have to, because otherwise I'll kill your dear Kai," he said menacingly.

Tyson, Max and Ray growled angrily. This creep was using Kai as a weapon to threaten them with!

"Listen up you creeps. Unless you want to next see your friend in a grave, hand over your beyblades. Now, unless of course, they're more precious to you than his life," said Evil Kai.

Tyson and Ray gawked at him, unable to believe their ears. So this was what it had come to then, their beyblades, with which who knew what he could do, or Kai, their bestfriend.

Tyson gazed down at his beloved Dragoon, a look of intense sadness overshadowing his chocolate-coloured eyes.

Dragoon, he thought, please, I hope you can forgive me, my friend, for giving you away like this...

Ray unplugged his Driger from his launcher, his golden cat-eyes taken over by guilt.

Driger, forgive me, but your sacrifice won't be in vain...I promise...he thought sadly.

Evil Kai walked forward and held out his hands. Tyson and Ray each placed their beloved beyblades in each of his palms.

"Nicely done. Kai will be pleased to hear that you wanted to save him," he said, and laughed evilly as he dashed away with them, followed only by the crying hearts of the shattered Bladebreakers.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai ran the palm of his hand gently over his bare torso. His wounds still stung, even though his father tended to him every night. They were closing, but he could already feel some of the deeper ones merging into eternal scars. More to accompany the existing ones which decorated his body.

It was about 5 minutes later that he heard someone approaching. If not any of the bad guys than perhaps it was his father.

Eyes filled with hope, he glanced towards the door, which creaked open slowly. To Kai's immense joy, he saw the familiar figure of a man standing there. The man approached Kai, who raised his hand slowly to try and take his.

"Dad..." he said.

But instead of grasping his hand, the man's own clamped roughly on Kai's mouth, who stared up in shock at him. It had to be his father...he wore the sapphire ring that identified him!

But as the man took off his hat, Kai was utterly shocked to see, not his father's kind face...

...But Boris standing there.

Susumu sat in his room, fingering his cellphone. He had just contacted Esme, and he was already missing her sweet voice. He wished so much that they could be reunited as a family again, as they had been once long ago. How he missed those long forgotten times, as far from his reach as ancient history...

But he wasn't about to give up, far from it. As soon as all was clear he would grab Kai and rush out of this damned prison as fast as possible.

Kai shivered in the damp cupboard where he had been thrown in 'until he was needed'. He was still reeling from the shock of seeing Boris there instead of his much-awaited father. He hoped his dad was alright...

His wrists had been tied up behind his battered back and more lengths of rope were wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides and pressing cuttingly on his wounds. The white scarf he had once wore had been torn and a strip of it now stretched over his mouth, muffling it tightly.

He had already been there for an hour, or had it been more? Perhaps, but what did it matter?

His fate was still inevitable.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"I've brought you the other beyblades," said Evil Kai, dropping Dragoon and Driger onto Boris's desk.

"Excellent, now we have all three," said Boris.

"All three? What about the other...Kai's Dranzer?" asked Evil Kai.

"Unfortunately, when Kai was searched for the beyblade a few days ago, we were unable to find it. But fear not, I know exactly where it is now..." said Boris.

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" asked Evil Kai.

"I'll let you know later," said Boris, laughing evilly.

All the men gathered in the hall where they had been summoned. Boris had informed everyone that he had something important to tell them. They waited quietly until he appeared, and advanced towards them. He didn't speak, but searched only for the sapphire ring. After a short while, he located it on the man he was looking for.

"Susumu Hiwatari, step out here. Now," Boris ordered.

Susumu drew in a sharp breath, unable to believe his ears. He didn't move, but he knew it was useless.

"Susumu, what's the matter? Don't you want to see your son?" Boris asked, now staring directly at him.

The door on Boris's left slammed open and Evil Kai went in, dragging Kai with him. He thrust him at Boris, who took him and whipped out a knife which he held to his neck.

"Kai!" Susumu yelled, dashing forward, but stopped when Boris pressed the tip of the knife into Kai's neck, and tiny red beads appeared.

"Let him go!" Susumu raged, gritting his teeth in anger.

"That brought you out, didn't it? Can't bear to watch me hurt your poor son, can you?" Boris taunted, sliding the knife down Kai's unprotected neck.

Kai felt fear coursing through him, hoping that Boris would not harm his father, or him for that matter.

"I said let...him...GO!" Susumu said, clenching his fists.

"I might Susumu, if you...hand over Dranzer," said Boris.

"Mmmmph!" Kai cried out as Boris dug the knife deeper into his neck, tears forming in his eyes.

Susumu was in a state of utmost panic, but there was only one thing he could do.

He wanted Dranzer? Then let him have it!

"You want it? Catch it!" said Susumu, and with that he took it out, and launched it towards him.

Dranzer smashed into Boris's hand and the knife flew from it. As the beyblade landed on the ground, a phoenix began rising from it. The other men were about to jump on Susumu, but Dranzer arose and flexed her glorious wings, blinding red light emitting from her. Suddenly, she dived and began attacking the men who tried to grab Susumu, biting them ferociously with her golden beak. In the commotion, Susumu broke away and searched desperately for his son, but Boris and Evil Kai had disappeared, taking Kai with them.

Susumu gritted his teeth, wondering what he should do. The last thing he wanted was to escape without his son, but apparently he was left no other choice. He tore off down the corridor, past the raging alarms, desperate to get to the exit.

Meanwhile, Kai struggled violently against Boris, who held him in an iron grip.

Damn you Susumu, he thought angrily.

Kai struggled so much that he managed to push down the scarf gagging him.

"Let me go, damn you! You evil bastard! Don't you dare touch my dad!" he growled angrily.

"Shut up, that is for me to decide," said Boris.

A quarter of an hour later, everyone had calmed down, and after a rigorous search for Susumu, went to give Boris the bad news.

"Sir, Susumu has gotten away," said one of them.

"What?" Boris growled.

Dad...you did it, thought Kai happily.

"Where's Dranzer?" Boris demanded.

"Unfortunately, for some strange reason, Dranzer has disappeared as well," the man said.

"What? The beyblade too?" asked Boris.

"Yes. We have reason to believe that Susumu caught the blade and left Dranzer to attack us, after which she probably took flight to her beyblade," the man explained.

Looks like your plans are gonna get spoiled, Kai thought satisfactorily.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Esme was in the sitting room, typing away in her laptop. She had been conducting research on Boris day and night with barely any pause. Right now, however, she was exhausted, and pushing a strand of her chestnut-coloured locks away from her face, closed her laptop and sat in silence.

This annoying situation they had found themselves in was so utterly frustrating. What were they supposed to do? Everything seemed to be moving too slowly for her liking. She had never been one to sit back and leave the job in other people's hands. Even though Susumu was risking it in Boris's hideout, she compensated by working with the police and at the same time come up with a strategy that would help them catch those creeps that had taken her only son.

Suddenly, she heard the front door opening, and her heart skipped a beat. Who on earth had went in?

"Esme!" a familiar voice called out.

"Susumu?" she yelled, jumping up and running out in the hallway.

"Esme, I'm sorry, I couldn't bring Kai back with me. They found me out and if it hadn't been for Kai's Dranzer I wouldn't be alive right now," he said.

"Oh no, Kai, is-is he-?" Esme was too frightened to continue.

"He should be okay, I don't know, ugh, I'm sorry, I'm such a failure," he said, throwing himself on the couch and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Susumu...it's not your fault. You did your best. That's enough for now, we're not superheroes," said Esme.

"But Kai was right infront of me and I couldn't even take him from that bastard's clutches. I left him there all alone, with barely any hope. But I made sure that I didn't leave him this," said Susumu, and with that he took out Kai's blue beyblade from his trouser pocket.

"Dranzer...you got it back," said Esme.

"Whatever plans he has, he can't carry them out with just three of the sacred bitbeasts, he needs all four. But there's still Evil Kai there," said Susumu.

"Yes, from what you told me on the phone he's pretty brutal isn't he?" said Esme.

"Yeah...more than you could ever imagine," said Susumu.

"Look, we have to put a stop to them. We are NOT going to leave Kai in there and allow them to take over us all. When you spoke with Kai, did he mention any friends he might have had?" asked Esme.

Susumu pondered for a while, and then remembered that he often told him about his Beyblading team...

"Yeah, he has three bestfriends, they're a team called the Bladebreakers. I'm sure that I could talk to them," said Susumu.

"Excellent! See, we're already getting somewhere! Let's not give up yet, okay? Giving up won't help Kai!" Esme pointed out, trying her best to keep Susumu's spirits up.

He smiled and stood up. Taking her hands in his own, he said:

"We'll get him back. We'll get him back if it's the last thing we ever do."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Tyson was sitting alone on the steps leading to the dojo. He was thinking about Kai and what he could be doing at the moment. He couldn't bare to think that his bestfriend was being held against his will in some dingy place with the people who had ruined his life. Kai had never been open to them, had never spoken a word about his childhood, but Tyson had been told by Boris in the incident in Russia three years ago that Kai had been kidnapped and trained to become a strong blader. Tyson had never told Kai that he knew this, his business was his business. Besides, Kai was very secretive, probably owing to his miserable childhood.

It wasn't fair that he, Max and Ray had grown up with such awesome friends and loving families and Kai had suffered so much...

"Tyson?" he heard Ray's voice call him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ray," Tyson said quietly.

"Thinking about Kai?" Ray guessed.

"Yeah..." said Tyson.

"Have you seen Max?" Ray asked, sitting next to Tyson.

"No, but he phoned and said he was coming in half an hour. Said he was at his dad's shop," said Tyson.

"How long has it been since Kai was kidnapped?" Ray wondered.

"About a month I think," Tyson said.

"The worst month of our lives. I don't think it was this bad in the month we were training to face the Justice 5," said Ray.

"Yeah, at least then we had eachother," said Tyson.

A quarter of an hour later, Max arrived.

"Ray! Tyson! Guess who I met up with! You'll never believe this! You gotta come quick!" he shouted excitedly, dashing towards them.

"Woah calm down! Hey! Where are we going?" Tyson asked in a rush as Max grabbed his arm and began pulling him.

"We gotta go to my dad's store! Now! Come on Ray!" Max appeared too excited to wait a single second.

"I can't wait to hear what this is all about," said Ray as the three ran to the Hobby Shop.

When they arrived, Tyson saw Max's mum and dad, a man and a woman. He couldn't help but notice that the woman's eyes were the exact same violet as Kai's...

"Guys, these are Kai's parents, Susumu and Esme Hiwatari. They can help us find Kai! They know where he is!" said Max.

Kai screamed in agony as he felt the sharp horsewhip tear through his damaged back. Boris wouldn't stop, on the contrary, he appeared to be relishing every strike.

"Let me go! AAAAAAARRGGHHH!" Kai screamed. His wrists were tied infront of him and thick, red blood washed over his back, spattering his blue hair.

"You shouldn't have played around with your daddy now, should you? You deserve all this, and even more. If I was the one in charge I'd literally tear you into pieces," said Evil Kai.

"Your thirst for violence never ceases to amaze me," said Boris, listening with satisfaction to Kai's blood-curling screams.

"Yeah, well, you're not so kind either," Evil Kai pointed out.

Kai drew in sharp breaths of air, feeling as though he no longer had a back it had been butchered so much.

"Please, just stop hurting me," he begged, his voice broken.

"Put a lid on it, keep whipping him Boris," Evil Kai ordered.

"No, I think that's enough for now," said Boris: "If we keep on at it he won't even have a back left."

Evil Kai grimaced but shrugged and left the room. Boris grabbed Kai's hair and dragged him out of the room. Kai didn't even utter a moan. He just let the cold tears fall.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

That night, Tyson, Max and Ray followed Susumu quietly. The sky was pitch black, obscured by unseen clouds, no star or moon in sight. They appeared to be hiding away, not wanting to be seen either. The four approached the large, looming building, sinister and cold, it seemed to release an air tinged with evil.

Darn, to think that we have to find Kai in there, thought Tyson. But he trudged on, determined to save his friend.

Kai, we're comin' for you buddy, thought Max, his blue eyes shining in the dark.

We'll get you out of there pal, Ray thought.

"Horrible isn't it? It wasn't once, when it was still our industry's headquarters," Susumu whispered.

"I'm more concerned about how huge the place is. Couldn't you have built it smaller?" said Tyson.

"Heh, if id've known what would happen then yeah," said Susumu: "But listen. It's not hard. Kai's in the fifteenth cell in the basement. I'm sorry I can't go in with you, but I'll get the police to back you up. As soon as you've got Kai and your beyblades you must contact me at once. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Tyson, and gulped fearfully.

"Don't worry Tyson, we'll do it," said Ray, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go," said Max.

And together, the three of them set forward on their mission.

Ray creaked the downstairs door open, gritting his teeth in agitation as he heard it's noise.

"Hurry! Let's go!" said Tyson, and the three of them trudged forward as quietly as possible, hoping that no one would catch sight of them.

When they reached the stone stairs, they descended it slowly and found themselves in the pitch dark basement.

"Great. How are we supposed to see which door is the right one?" Tyson grumbled beneath his breath.

"Don't worry. We'll feel the doors and count them until we reach the fifteenth one," whispered Ray.

And so they began, feeling the doors and moving slowly up the corridor. 11...12...13...14...

"15," said Ray.

"Well, here goes," said Tyson.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Ray felt for the doorknob and grasped it. Tyson gulped, what were they going to find? Fuelled by sheer determination, Ray pushed the door open slowly.

Inside the small, stone cell was a dim light coming from a solitary lamp hanging from the roof. Kai was lying on a wooden bench hanging from the wall, his wrists tied behind his back. More ropes bound his arms to his sides, his legs and ankles, and a white cloth was bound tightly around his mouth.

"Kai!" the three said in unison, rushing towards him. Tyson began untying the ropes on his upper body while Max untied his legs and ankles.

Ray took off his gag and smoothed out his hair, which he noticed was stained with blood.

"Kai! Kai are you alright? Talk to me!" Ray urged.

Kai moaned and tried to answer him but appeared too weak to do so. Suddenly, Ray noticed that his back was slashed through and covered with blood.

"Guys! He's hurt! Badly!" he said urgently.

"Ugh, what've they done to him?" said Max, irked by the sight of so much blood.

"Damn them, they're gonna pay for this! Those bastards! Look at what they did to him!" said Tyson angrily, fuming at the sight of his injured friend.

"We can't get him out of here like this, we have to help him a bit first," said Ray.

"Yeah," Max agreed.

Ray took the cloth he had been gagged with and soaked it in the tap by the corner. Then he gently dabbed at his back, and Max had to cover Kai's mouth to stop him from screaming in pain. Finally, after a quarter of an hour, Kai's back didn't look as bad as it had been, and Tyson took off his jacket and wound it around Kai's torso to prevent the wounds from bleeding, and tied the sleeves together to hold it in place. Finally, it looked like Kai was starting to feel a bit better, and he could at least open his eyes and see his friends.

"G-gu...ys...?" he said in a weak voice.

"Hey Kai! You had us pretty worried there for a moment. How're you feeling?" said Tyson.

"Ughhh...n-not t-to bad..." he said.

"His face isn't so pale anymore," Ray observed.

"Maybe he's feeling feverish from the loss of blood, I'll cool his forehead," said Max, and he took the wet cloth, soaked it again to clean it and placed it on Kai's forehead, and began stroking his hair for comfort.

"H-how did y-you find m-me?" Kai asked.

"It took a while, but your dad helped us. He led us here," said Ray.

"D-dad...h-he's o-okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, don't worry your dad's just fine. We met your mum too," said Tyson.

"Mum? R-really?" Kai asked, delighted to hear that she was okay too.

"Yeah! You have pretty awesome parents Kai," said Tyson.

Kai smiled, he felt so happy that his friends were right beside him, helping him.

"That impostor, did he g-give you any t-trouble?" Kai asked.

"Well...Uh, a little...a bit...a lot," Tyson admitted.

"He stole our beyblades. When we found out that he wasn't you, we confronted him and made him tell us where you were, but he threatened us. He said that if we didn't give him our beyblades he would kill you...We gave them to him because, well, you're way more important," said Ray.

"I'm sorry...for what happened," said Kai.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault!" said Max.

"Yeah! It was those creeps! They're the ones who won't leave us alone!" said Tyson.

"Hey, Kai, do you know where are beyblades are?" asked Ray.

"N-no...I'm sorry," said Kai.

"It's ok, we'll find them. Hey, d'you think you can walk with us?" asked Tyson.

"I-I don't know," said Kai.

"Don't worry, we'll help you," said Max, and he and Tyson helped Kai to sit up. After allowing him a minute to rest, they helped him up, placed his arms on each of their shoulders, supporting him between them, and slowly helped him walk out of the cell.

They had gone up the steps and had turned the corner when someone greeted them.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

"Well well, if it isn't the Bladebreakers come to rescue their friend," said Boris, blocking their way forward, a leer on his face. Evil Kai was standing intimidatingly next to him, glaring at the four of them.

"Get out of our way you psychopaths!" Tyson yelled angrily at them, fury welling up inside of him.

"Idiot, you really think we're gonna just move aside and let you pass? Ha! You're even dumber than I thought you were!" said Evil Kai.

"Why are you doing this to Kai? He never did anything to deserve this! Never! Yet you tore him apart, you tore his life apart!" said Ray, his golden eyes shining with rage.

"We don't abide by your pathetic rules and we never did. Our goal was to raise him as the strongest blader yet he didn't even allow us to do that! We defected away from us, and what you see in your friend is precisely what we do to traitors around here!" said Boris.

"Well you know what? We don't follow your rules either! So get out of our way!" said Max.

"I don't think so," said Boris, and with that, he snapped his fingers and his men were onto them. They grabbed each of them and held them tight. Three of the man grabbed Kai and pushed him down on his knees, holding his arms tightly.

"No! Get your filthy hands of him you creeps! Let him go!" Tyson yelled, fighting madly against the men holding him.

"I think it's time we thought you freaks a lesson. How about, watching your friend die?" asked Evil Kai. And to their shock, he took out a long knife from his pocket.

"NO! KAI!" they yelled, desperate to stop him.

"Say goodbye to your friend! Hey come on, why all the long faces? You'll have me as compensation! Aren't I Kai?" said Evil Kai, grinning madly at them.

"Yeah right! Get away from him bastard! Get away from him! Don't you dare even touch him or I'll tear you apart!" Tyson raged.

"Ha! As if. Just shut up and enjoy the show," said Evil Kai. And with that he raised his knife, his eyes reflecting its glint in the light.

"Wait! Battle me first!" Kai shouted.

"Huh?" Evil Kai said, his knife hovering in mid-air.

"I said battle me first. Unless you're scared to face me. You must be a coward because you were gonna take the easy way out, just kill me while I'm helpless. How strong are you when we're both active?" said Kai, a look of fury on his face.

"A coward huh? You dare actually call me a coward? Fine! Very well! Let him go! Come and fight me!" said Evil Kai, determined to show him who's boss.

Kai, that was some quick thinking, thought Tyson, amazed at his friend's strong will.

They were led inside a large room, where a huge Beystadium resided in the centre of it. Tyson, Max and Ray were thrown in roughly and the three of them raced over to Kai.

"Kai! Are you OK?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Be careful Kai, he's not a pushover," Ray warned.

"I can do it. I'll show him who's the real Kai, and besides, we're a team, he's all alone," said Kai.

Tyson, Max and Ray were extremely surprised to hear him say this. A team! He was glad they were a team!

Tyson brought out Dranzer from his pocket. Susumu had given it to him to give it to Kai.

"Here buddy, go get him!" said Tyson, placing the beautiful blue beyblade in Kai's palm.

"Yeah! We're all behind you!" said Max.

"Thanks guys," said Kai. And with that, he turned and walked towards the Beystadium.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Kai stood before the giant Beystadium, facing his cruel opponent. At that precise moment, he remembered his fight with Brooklyn. He recalled how he had fainted and been caught by Tyson, and made them believe the barefaced lie that he was alright. In the corridor afterwards, he had almost died, but his willpower kept him going, kept him alive.

And now here he was faced with a similar battle, it was a fight for his rights.

Because he was Kai Hiwatari, and that was how it would always be!

They launched their beyblades, which crashed into eachother with such a powerful force that shock waves vibrated throughout the room.

"If you think you can even come close to beating me, then forget it! Only a blind fool would think I can ever be defeated!" Evil Kai shouted, a fierce look on his face.

"It's not over 'till it's over! And only then can you say that!" Kai shouted back, full of determination.

"Oh yeah? Black Dranzer!" Evil Kai shouted, and suddenly, the black phoenix began rising, and flexed her enormous wings. Suddenly she dove and without warning attacked Kai. She began tearing through his skin with her talons, her glowing red eyes shining with a bloodthirsty look which sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly, she screeched loudly as she was attacked gruellingly from behind.

Dranzer had risen by herself.

Dranzer? But, I didn't even call her, thought Kai.

"Woah! Amazing," said Ray, staring in awe at the red phoenix who was locked in ferocious combat with her evil counterpart.

"Well well! Looks like your pathetic bitbeast came out to protect you all by herself! Well, too bad she came out for her death!" Evil Kai shouted, an almost insane look of evil on his face. His eyes had turned blood red, completely.

There was no doubting it, he was in full power!

"Dranzer attack!" Kai called out to her, and watched as the bitbeasts fought eachother, each with the mutual intent of putting eachother down.

"Black Dranzer! Shred her! Rip her apart! She is nothing!" Evil Kai screamed, grinning madly.

Suddenly, Kai noticed that Dranzer was getting hurt, as Black Dranzer sunk her talons into Dranzer's wings.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA! DIE DRANZER! DIEE!" Evil Kai screamed. He looked possessed, literally.

"Black Dranzer...is she possessing him?" asked Max.

"Kai! Watch out!" Tyson suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Kai said as he felt something winding up his legs. He looked down and saw thick wisps of black air climbing up his body, winding itself around him as it went. Finally, it reached up to his arms and wound around them, and he found himself bound and barely able to move an inch. The black air wound around his neck and pressed tightly on it, depriving him of Oxygen. He could barely breath, and suddenly, the room around him faded away and was replaced with a pitch black abyss. All that he could see was Evil Kai standing before him.

"Welcome to your nightmare Kai. I've put you in my illusion of death. If I were you, i'd take a deep breath before I sank down there," he said, nodding towards the ground.

Kai struggled to look down and was shocked to see a bottomless ocean of dark water beneath him.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Kai rasped as he felt himself being pulled down. As the liquid touched his legs, Evil Kai let out an echoing laugh.

"Something I forgot to mention Kai, this illusion...is VERY real!" he shouted, laughing madly.

Kai was pulled down, further and further beneath the cold depths of the water, until it covered his head and he was completely engulfed.

His vision began fading as his breath began leaving him...

Until he heard a voice...

"Kai!"

"Uuunnhh..." he moaned.

"KAI!"

Suddenly, someone began lifting him up, up towards the surface of the water, until he broke out of it.

"Kai!"

Kai felt the constricting wisps of black air slithering away, allowing him to be able to breathe again.

"T-Tyson?...Max?...Ray?" he said as he opened his eyes and saw his three beloved friends gazing upon him.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Evil Kai raged as his illusion was broken.

Kai stood back up, glad to find himself back in the room and on solid ground.

"How could you? How DARE you?" Evil Kai thundered, fury flooding within him.

"Face it, impostor. We're friends who never let eachother fall no matter what happens! We stick with eachother through good and bad times and support eachother! But you can never understand that! Never! You're a fake and that's what you'll always be!" Kai shouted at him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Evil Kai screamed.

With one final massive attack, Dranzer dove and crushed Black Dranzer, destroying her and her blade for good.

Evil Kai screamed for the final time before he exploded before them.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

Before their shocked faces, they stared, aghast, at Evil Kai exploding in what looked like a million pieces, until he ended up as nothing but pieces of scrap metal, which were once a cruel clone of the victorious Kai who watched in satisfaction. His beautiful violet eyes glimmered, and he watched in sheer delight, along with his teammates, the horror combined with fury on Boris's face.

"What have you done? You idiot! You have destroyed my most valuable creation! You ruined everything!" he raged.

"Ha! Serves you right! Maybe now you'll understand what it feels like to have someone ruin your life! Like you did me!" said Kai.

"Way to go Kai! You da man!" Tyson cheered.

"Yeah! You sure showed him good!" said Ray.

"It's good to have the real you back Kai," said Max, who had been affected greatly by his absence.

"Thanks guys. But...I couldn't have done it without you," Kai admitted.

"Aaww shucks Kai!" said Tyson, and the four of them laughed.

"If you think this is over, then you're wrong! I still have your beyblades! And I can still rule the world!" said Boris.

"Hey yeah! I almost forgot! Give us back our beyblades you creep!" said Tyson.

"Fool, you really think you will ever see them again? Or as a matter of fact, do you think you'll ever see anyone or anything else again?" Boris shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Simple...you will DIE here!" said Boris.

"Huh?" the Bladebreakers said in unison.

Boris suddenly took out a lighter and flicked it on.

"You may not have realised that surrounding you is spirit which illuminate as soon as I throw this into it. I've done this many times before and left unscathed. This time, I will take you down for good before I take my leave!" he shouted, and before their very eyes, threw the flaming lighter onto the spirit which coated the sides of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

The bright flames rose around them, throwing a bright, orange light onto them. Boris escaped quickly, leaving the Bladebreakers caught between the raging fires.

"No! We gotta get out of here! Now!" Tyson shouted, panic flooding through them.

Kai was staring at the flames, his eyes wide and full of fear. He knew only too well that Boris had killed many captive children this way before fleeing to another hideout.

"Kai! Come on! We gotta run, fast!" Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and began pulling him away.

"Let's go!" Ray shouted.

Kai broke out of his daze and turned to run away with his friends, but suddenly a wave of sickness overcame him and dizziness flooded his mind. He fell forward, and was grabbed by Ray just in time.

"Kai!" Max shouted.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" Tyson shouted, noticing that the fire was starting to get worse.

Ray and Max supported Kai between them and followed Tyson out of the room, and were shocked to see that the corridors were flaming as well! Boris had caught the entire place on fire!

"No! What're we gonna do?" Max panicked.

"This way! Come on!" Ray urged them forward, and the four of them rushed towards a different corridor. But the fires were terrible and the heat was scorching.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Kids! Come this way! Hurry!"

They turned to look and saw three firemen awaiting them around the corner.

"Come on guys!" said Tyson, and they rushed towards them.

One of the men took Kai and lifted him up in his arms, the other two protected Tyson, Max and Ray and began leading them out. Slowly, with their help, they made their way towards the exit.

"We're almost there!" said one of the firemen.

At last, the doorway which led to outside appeared and the Bladebreakers were ushered outside. They had never been so glad to see the night-sky, or feel the fresh air on their faces!

"Kai! Kai!" Esme ran towards the firemen holding her son and began weeping as she saw him. The man set him down gently on the ground and Esme bent down next to him, Susumu running towards them.

"M-mum?" said Kai, barely able to believe that he was looking at her for the first time in years.

"Kai, sweetheart, it's me! Oh Kai...!" Esme embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder, and Kai held her close, feeling tears run down his own cheeks.

"I missed you mum...so much," said Kai.

"I missed you too sweetie...I was so afraid! When I saw the whole place burning up I thought..." but she couldn't continue, because the very thought of losing her only son and after so many years of seeing him was too unbearable.

"It's good to see that Kai's finally got his family back," said Max.

"Yeah, poor guy's been suffering for way too long. It's about time he got some peace in his life," said Tyson.

"Hey! I just realised! Where are Boris and his men? And the other children who were being held here?" asked Ray.

"Don't worry, we've arrested Boris and every one of his men," said one of the policemen, coming towards them: "They've already been taken away to the police station, and my guess is that they're in for a life-long sentence."

"That's awesome! And the children?" said Tyson.

"They've all been freed and are being taken to their homes," said the policeman.

"Alright! That's excellent!" Max cheered.

"Oh! And by the way, I believe these belong to you," said the policeman. He dug his hand inside his pocket and produced three beyblades: Dragoon, Driger and Draciel.

"Our beyblades! Thanks!" said Ray, and they each took their beyblade.

"Looks like everything'll be OK again!" said Tyson.

"Yep! Looks like it!" Max agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST A FAN-MADE STORY!

After a month in the hospital, Kai achieved full recovery and was allowed back home. His life was now better than normal, with his parents back alongside him.

He was more open with his friends, having realised how valuable they were in his time away from them. He resumed his position as team captain and they trained together, enjoying their friendship and strengthening their unbreakable bond.

Boris could no longer bother them. He passed the rest of his days cursing his misfortune in prison, along with his men. The children he had held captive had all been reunited with their families.

Kai felt that he could finally breathe easy, he was now well and truly free of all the bonds that had held him.

Well, that's the end of that! Hope you all liked the story! I really enjoyed writing it!

My next story is going to be about Hidan from Naruto Shippuden (Sorry for all the Kai fans). If you'd like to read it I'll be starting on it soon. It's gonna be called 'Hidan and a kunoichi'. See ya for now!


End file.
